


Fight

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> originally by request on my tumblr

            “Oh, no, it’s alright, I’ll just do it all myself!” Harry shouted, tossing a cup into the sink. “No big deal, it’s not like I always do everything to set up and clean up for dates.  What? Offer to help or surprise me with doing everything for once? No, I would never ask that of you! I love doing _everything_!”

            “Stop yelling!” Zayn exclaimed. “If you wanted me to help, why didn’t you just say so?”

            “Well, maybe I shouldn’t have to!” Harry said, throwing his hands up. “Maybe you should have just thought of someone other than yourself for once!”  
            “Are you calling me selfish?”

            “Of course I’m calling you selfish! You _are_ selfish!  You complain about being tired when you woke up at eleven and I woke up at six!”

            “That’s not being selfish, that’s just saying something.”

            “It’s inconsiderate.  And it’s also inconsiderate for you to just expect me to do everything!”

            “I don’t expect you to, you just always have!”  
            “And normal people would have insisted on helping!” Harry yelled.

            “You can’t just expect me to do something when you’ve never asked!”

            “Have you ever heard of common courtesy?”

            “Common courtesy is holding doors and helping someone who’s dropped a bag full of stuff, not insisting on helping someone who acts like they don’t need help.”  
            “So you’re saying this is my fault?” Harry asked.

            “You could have asked for my help!”

            “I shouldn’t have to!” Harry yelled. 

            Zayn seized a plate and started scrubbing it pointedly.

            Harry snatched it back. “It doesn’t mean anything now! Just go home; I don’t want to see you.”

            “Fine!”

            Zayn stalked out, muttering under his breath.

            Once the door slammed behind him, Harry sat down and took a deep breath, trying to regain his calm.

            A few moments passed, and then Louis came trotting down the stairs.  “Hey, Harry.  Is Zayn still here?”

            “No, he went home,” Harry said tiredly.

            “Are you okay?” Louis asked. “You look dreadful.”

            “I’m fine.”

            When Harry looked up, Louis was carefully rinsing the plates and putting them in the dishwasher, humming until he finished a minute later.

            “Do you want ice cream?”

            “Why’d you clean the dishes?”

            “You just look really exhausted,” Louis said. “Ice cream?”

            “Sure,” Harry said. “Do you think it’s right to get mad at someone for not helping with dishes?”

            “But I did do the dishes,” Louis said, confused. “Chocolate?”

            “Yeah,” Harry sighed. “I kind of yelled at Zayn because he never helps with anything, making food, cleaning up, anything.”

            “Is that why you look like crap?”

            “Pretty much.”

            Louis handed Harry a bowl of ice cream, sitting beside him at the small table with his own ice cream.

            “Eat your ice cream and then decide what to do.  It’s like ‘sleeping on it’, but it tastes better.”  
            “Good advice,” Harry said, wincing at the cold burn from the ice cream. “But I think I already know I was being stupid.”

            “I don’t think that’s stupid.  But maybe instead of yelling, you could just ask for help.  You do realize that you never do that, right?”

            Harry sighed again.  “I know.  I just don’t like asking for help.”

            “But you want help.  So just ask for it.  And apologize for yelling, but not for what you yelled about.”  
            “When did you become so wise?” Harry asked, mashing his ice cream into a soupy mix.

            “I was born with it,” Louis said, standing up with his empty bowl. He rinsed it and put it in the dish washer. “I better not leave anything in the sink anymore, huh?”

            “No, it’s fine.”

            “Ah- you did it again.  Just say, ‘Oh, that would be nice’ and be done with it.”

            “Oh, that would be nice,” Harry said, smiling.  “Thanks, Louis.”

            “You’re ever so welcome,” Louis said, doing a little bow.  “And rest knowing that my next wise commentary won’t come for a long time.”

            Louis retreated back upstairs, singing something quietly.

            Harry cleaned his own bowl and then called Zayn, hoping he would pick up despite seeing the caller ID.

            It took two calls, but finally Zayn answered, obviously annoyed.

            “What is it, Harry?” Zayn asked.

            “Can you come back?” Harry asked.

            Zayn sighed on the other end. “You couldn’t have called before I got in a cab?”

            “No.”

            “Okay.”

            Zayn hung up. 

            It took a while for him to come back- apparently he’d made it pretty far.  When the knock finally came, Harry leapt up and opened it, putting on his practiced ‘I’m sorry’ face.

            “What is it?” Zayn asked immediately, coming inside.

            “I’m sorry for yelling,” Harry said. 

            “Okay.”

            “But I do want you to help me with cleaning up and stuff.”

            Zayn laughed. “You do realize that you could have just said that from the start, right?”

            “I know.”

            “Louis talked to you, didn’t he?” Zayn asked, smiling.

            “Yeah,” Harry said. “Gave me a little lecture and everything.”

            “I promise I’ll help you with stuff, now that you’ve actually asked.”

            “Thank you,” Harry said.  “Now you can go home, if you want.”   

            “What’s the other option?” Zayn asked, grinning.


End file.
